


Her and You

by CykaSpace



Series: Justin and Ross [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, This is a way for me to vent how i feel in here, poem, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CykaSpace/pseuds/CykaSpace
Series: Justin and Ross [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645948
Kudos: 2





	Her and You

You hold me close and ask me questions about the world around us. I explain the things that you don't understand and you respect my decision to keep quiet at times. You tell me that I look lovely and that you like me the way I am. I almost tell you I love you.

Then you explain that everything you've done was practice for your girlfriend who you haven't even met. I smile and try to keep how I feel hidden under coats upon coats of lies and fake truths.

I'd assume you somewhat knew how I felt seeing as I told you briefly a few months ago. However, it seems as though you don't.

Maybe I should tell you that I love you, though I'm scared about what you may say. Because you're my best friend and without you I am nothing.


End file.
